


A Robot and an Angel

by AngelicaHouston



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaHouston/pseuds/AngelicaHouston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pharmercy ficlet [Pharah x Mercy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Robot and an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write something on my free time. If you enjoy it and have any prompts, send them to my blog [http://strangerlesbians.tumblr.com].
> 
> It’s a college AU, and Tracer also makes an appearance.

The robotics class was full, students roaming everywhere on a quick pace, completely immersed in their tasks while waiting for their teacher to arrive. It was trials day, and everyone who signed in would have to do a demonstration with their prototypes. They had been working on their experiments for months now and their grades depended on it, so it was, above all, a stressful day for the robotics class.

Pharah was one of the students. Unlike those who would gather in groups to wonder their creations, Pharah was on doing her last preparations alone at the back of the classroom.

Her robot wasn’t too big – a blue metallic figure, with yellow and black contrasts, that reached her waist. It had a pair of imposing large wings and two small propellants attached to each. Even though it wasn’t as big as other robots, it certainly showed the hard and thorough work that the woman had taken for long hours.

Pharah was polishing the robot, giving it an even shinier aspect. When finished, she gave it a small smile and squatted, her tall self reaching the robot’s level. “You gotta help me out today, buddy”, she said on a hopeful low voice.

If everything went as she expected, her robot, which she named “Justice”, would be able to fly around, swaying smoothly across the place while firing rubber missiles at designed targets on the ground. Her teacher had prevented her from using actual bullets arguing there had been already enough accidents in past editions. Pharah wanted to be successful and possibly work along the army or security agencies to develop upgraded versions of Justice. She longed for a safer and fair world, and she felt her work had the potential for a positive impact regarding it.

Pharah stood up, taking a deep breath.

“Hey, love!” a cheerful voice spoke behind Pharah. She turned around, knowing exactly who it was. The accent, the tone, it could only be…

“Tracer,” Pharah said, “how are you doing?”

Tracer was Pharah’s colleague and friend, a fun British gal that would always make Pharah laugh, even when she wanted to be dead serious. Tracer had given up on her experiment after she managed to wreck her prototype when trying a new acceleration process.

“I’m fine. How’s the Jus-tice project going?” As Tracer said the word justice, she teased with her best Captain America impersonation. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, I suppose so,” Pharah replied. She noticed Tracer had company and Pharah got instantly nervous when she noticed who it was.

“So, I want you to meet Angela,” Tracer said, “she’s a medical student and she’s going to be in service today for, you know, in case someone manages to lose an eye or get their robot to break their leg!” Tracer chuckled as she said that. She then turned to Angela, who looked slightly alarmed, “I have the most fun stories about last year,” she added, still laughing.

Tracer’s contagious laugh affected Angela, who joined the fun. “I bet you do,” she stated, looking at Pharah and giving her a wide smile.

Pharah felt her cheeks warmer. Angela, which she knew from others as “Mercy”, was a beautiful blonde with blue eyes, that Pharah had noticed in the past. She didn’t know her personally, but had spotted her a couple times across campus and watched her interact with others, always nice and warm, something that made Pharah’s heart drop. Guess she could say she had a crush on her, but she had always been too shy and insecure to approach the woman.

“Your robot looks cool,” Angela said, “and gallant as well…I wonder if it is inspired in its creator,” she added smoothly.

“Oh…I…thanks,” Pharah struggled to come up with words, still taken aback by the fact she was talking to Angela. And was she flirting? _Angela f- Ziegler, wow!_ She also cursed herself for looking so abashed and dumb, something that gave her friend Tracer a mocking look.

Angela seemed to notice Pharah’s uneasiness, but made no effort in stopping. “May I?” she asked, coming closer to the robot and asking Pharah’s permission to take a closer look.

“Yeah, sure,” Pharah replied, this time more controlled. _Just try to act normal_ , she scolded herself.

Angela squatted just like Pharah had done previously and examined the robot carefully without ever touching it. She had an impressive look on her face, something that made Pharah proud. After a minute or so, the teacher came into the room, making herself notice, so Angela raised from her position and faced Pharah, who was now closer to her. Pharah seemed now more nervous, and Angela imagined it was maybe due to the evaluation process that would take place, so she reached Pharah’s hand.

“Good luck,” she said on a friendly tone, “I’m sure you’ll do perfectly,” she added with a smile. Angela rubbed Pharah’s hand with her thumb before letting her go and join Tracer once again, both leaving.

On their way, Tracer turned around and winked at Pharah, who smiled and headed back to her robot, while recollecting the last moments.

Maybe after the presentation she’d finally have the courage to ask Angela out.


End file.
